Carrying cases for holding various papers, files, maps, clothes, computers, sports equipment, and other objects are often sized to accommodate a large number of different items. Such cases or bags are often used by travelers, commuters, businesspeople, students, and others to conveniently transport various items from one place to another. Many carrying bags have been customized over the years to hold certain sized objects and papers, such as the common expandable briefcase, which is sized to accommodate a number of files.
However, some members of the population continue to find it difficult to use currently available bags for certain applications. For example, aircraft pilots typically carry with them items including maps, writing instruments, flashlights, batteries, hand-held electronics (such as radios), and other items in bags that are generally not customized to their particular needs. While there have been a number of bags manufactured with pockets to hold some standard size papers, files, and pencils, the maps used by aircraft pilots are generally just filed into an oversized pocket within the bag.
Aircraft pilots generally need to have their maps, particularly their Sectional Aeronautical Charts maps from by the U.S. Department of Transportation's Federal Aviation Administration (FAA), readily available during flight. Pilots may also need Terminal Area Charts and/or World Aeronautical Charts readily available. Often pilots will traverse large geographic regions that encompass multiple aeronautical sections in a single flight, requiring access to multiple maps. As a result, pilots may need to access certain of their maps several times during a flight. However, it is difficult to rifle through the typical carrying bags to find the desired map while also providing adequate attention to the task of piloting the aircraft. Furthermore, during some flights where the pilot is required to rely solely on his instruments to guide the aircraft, it may be even more important for the pilot quickly find and access the correct maps with a minimum of attention diverted from the airplane's instruments. If the pilot has trouble locating his maps and diverts attention from his instruments and his flying duties for an extended period while fumbling around for his maps, a sudden change in direction or other sudden movement, a drop in elevation, or just a lack of concentration can quickly disorient a pilot. Current carrying bags do not provide a quick and convenient way for pilots to organize and find their maps and other items. Therefore, there is a need for a flight bag capable of organizing maps and other items for quick and easy reference that minimizes the diversion of a pilot from his flying duties.